A positioning device for determining an object depth of a concealed positioning object, in particular of a reinforcing bar, comprising a first positioning sensor, at least one second positioning sensor and comprising a computation unit, which is provided for determining an object depth at least from a positioning characteristic variable of the first positioning sensor has already been proposed.